1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to step covers and, more particularly, to a wraparound step cover.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
Numerous types of step covers have been used over the years. The most common step cover is simply material, usually a rubber composition, which is attached to the top of a step by a mastic, brads, or the like. Such a cover may extend partially or fully along the top surface of the step. Some step covers wrap partially around a step such that the opposed edges of the cover extend onto the sides or bottom of the step and are attached by nails, brads, or a mastic. A potentially removable step cover extends partially about each longitudinal edge of a step and partially on to the bottom of the step. The opposing ends of the cover at the bottom of the step are latched with one another by cords or the like penetrably engaging apertures along the edges of the cover under the step.
The first two types of covers discussed above are usually permanently or at least semi-permanently attached to a step. This creates difficulties when the covers are to be replaced due to wear, damage or discoloration. The third type of cover is relatively easily removed but while in operation the forces exerted by the cords tend to cause a cover to pucker due to the non-uniform pulling forces exerted by the engaged cords. This puckering renders these types of covers relatively unsightly. If the pucker extends to the top of the step, a safety hazard exists as it may cause a user to trip.
Except for the first above-described cover, the other two types of covers do not lend themselves for use where the step is supported at the midpoint by a riser. That is, the presence of a riser extending for essentially the full width of the step essentially precludes wrapping the cover about the front and rear edges and attaching them to the bottom of the step. Thus, steps supported by a riser at or close to the midpoint of the step limits the use of a cover to the top surface of the step. Where such steps are of metal, attachment on a permanent or semi-permanent basis of a cover creates significant issues relating to attachment and covers are unlikely to be used.